


Courting a Captain

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight spoilers for Smuggler quest line and Corso romance</p><p>In which Corso and Fira have their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting a Captain

They stood, not that far apart on the bridge of the ship. They were the only ones on board right now.   
The cantina had been ‘nice’ which was a change, she was far too used to the type where you were liable to get shot for walking through the door, but those gossip and usually jobs flowed like wine. It also had a fair absence of nobles but she had noticed a few states and withering whispered comments at the ‘commoners’ who dared grace the floor.   
Fira had liked it though, it was a nice change of pace just to relax somewhere, and the company was pretty good too.   
Corso had noticed that Fira kept trying to get closer and closer to him. Like she’d brush his hand with her thumb and at one point she had lent in really close to him, and he was pretty sure her hand had rested on his thigh.   
And somehow during the conversation he’d let slip about his fiancé, but she had been surprisingly okay with it, or so it seemed.  
When walking back toward the ship she had leant into him after ‘accidently’ stumbling. He knew already that one was very much a ploy as it took a lot more than you would think to push her over ‘tipsy’ into ‘drunk. But he had kind of liked the way she’d leaned into him as they walked.   
Now they stood on the bridge of the ship. She was leaning slightly against her chair, waiting.   
“Fira…” He began, suddenly feeling rather nervous, “I know things are different around here,” He took a step forward and took her hand, “But… may I have permission to seek your hand?”  
 _Damn that’s corny _  
Fira smiled, “If that means roses, love letters and sneaking kisses before we’re supposed to then yes,”  
Corso mentally sighed with relief, “I’ll work on the roses and the love letters, the rest I’m sure I can manage,”  
Then somehow things just seemed to flow, she crossed the space between them in one movement and kissed him, softer than she intended. He pulled her in closer and she just seemed to melt against him, her hand resting on his chest.   
All too soon though she thought the kiss broke off, for a few moments they just smiled at each other.  
Everything seemed right.   
Then she heard footsteps and the sound of Risha calling out about the next lead and the grumblings of Bowdaar on his return.  
“Moment’s gone,” She sighed, but she still held his hand she kissed him again though.   
“Go catch some sleep whilst you can,” She urged before turning, she just knew Risha was there.   
“What?”__

**Author's Note:**

> So this was me attempting to write the 'first kiss' scene between the female smuggler and Corso Riggs. I admit I found it a bit hard as this was honestly my third or so attempt at doing so and trying not to copy the inscene game too much.


End file.
